


Sam Winchester (ORIGINS)

by Menthol_Drops



Series: Contra Vita Nostram [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Gen, I hate john with a burning passion, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Sam-Centric, Serial Killer Dean, Serial Killer Sam, To Be Continued, it's a good thing I haven't actually started writing the good stuff, the FBI will probably knock on my door when I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menthol_Drops/pseuds/Menthol_Drops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew his brother wasn't entirely sane, but it really wasn't his fault. He blames John for making Dean the way he is, but nobody other than himself for following his brother down that road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester (ORIGINS)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, part two: Sam. An actual "origins" story and i'm about 98% sure that the dynamic will remain the same after this one so keep watch. This is exceptionally Sam-centric so you don't actually see much of Dean's... Antics.  
> As with all my other works, this is not beta'ed so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Sam didn’t remember anything from before the fire. All he knew was the comfort of his brother’s arms as a toddler and later his soft guidance through learning how to talk, walk, go to the bathroom and all those little things parents usually teach their children. It was only obvious that later on in life Dean would also be the one to teach him how to best dismantle a body and use that to teach him anatomy.

But that’s not the point right now.

Between traveling around like they had no home, changing schools so constantly they might as well have been home-schooled and never really being able to afford new clothes and food, Sam Winchester knew one thing: His brother was the most amazing human being in the entire universe for putting up not only with him and his petulance about moving so much, but with their asshole of a father who considered them more trainees than children. John had done his part in making sure that the boys knew how to hunt monsters but never to ensure that they were properly fed, clothed or even had a proper place to live as most of the motels they lived in made both Dean and himself gag the second they went into their room from the smell of mold and bodily fluids that sometimes haunted the places more than any spirit ever could.

Sam hated him for that. It was only fair, he thought, that john wanted to keep them together, but he could have done so by asking any of their neighbors to take them both in and then disappear while he hunted down the demon that killed Mary. Sam didn’t understand why he and Dean had to be dragged around for this given the fact that not only would John probably go off on his own and die trying to kill the damn thing but also would probably not tell them he was going to do it, but Dean seemed to understand it, as he quietly explained to him one day after he turned fourteen, he had seen how his mother had burned on that ceiling just as their father did, and that he also needed to find the demon in order to be able to finally avenge their mother. 

Sam knew that this wasn’t the only reason why Dean wanted to stay on the run, he had seen how Dean would disappear for hours at a time and then return smelling like blood and on one memorable occasion, covered in it as if he’d taken a bath in the stuff. Dean didn’t keep secrets from him, instead he sat Sam down on the terrible excuse of a kitchen table of the seedy motel they were in that day in Salida, Colorado when he was nine years old and explained that he had just killed someone, and little Sam, in all of his little kid knowledge explained that he knew, and that he needed to be more careful if he didn’t want to get caught because bad guys go to jail, but he wasn’t one, so he couldn’t go to jail. Dean had just laughed and ruffled his hair while thanking him for understanding and promising to teach him in a few years when Sam asked if he could learn so that Dean wouldn’t have to work alone.

Looking back on things it’s pretty obvious that they were both in this for the long run and could have never gotten out once they started, but Sam hadn’t cared, not at the time anyways, he just wanted to be close to Dean and to make him proud. The first time Sam killed someone with Dean it had been one of his school bullies, who had taken to calling Sam names and pushing him around because he was so short.

“You need to take the knife and very carefully thread a line up his spine so you don’t damage anything important yet, do you understand, Sammy?” Dean said as he guided Sam’s hand through the process of skinning the boy, who had only just woken up bound and hanging by his arms to the ceiling of the basement they were in. “Yeah, Dean, I get it. Why isn’t he saying anything, though? I thought he’d be louder than this.”

“He just woke up, he still hasn’t realized what’s happening to him, the little fucker.” Dean snarled as he noticed the grogginess of the boy he had strung up. Slapping him in the face a few times the boy seemed to realize he wasn’t in his bed and started to struggle. “See, now he knows what’s happening and he’ll make as much noise as you want, Sam”. Sam smiled as he began to tear the skin from the boy, relishing in his screams and the proud smiles Dean was giving him. After tearing off a few strips of skin, Sam decided to ask about the bones, he knew how painful breaking one felt, but lacked the equipment to experiment properly and Dean, ever the kind teacher, offered Sam the set of instruments that he needed after making a quick run to the car. It wasn’t like anyone would see them anyways, the house they were in was conveniently located three miles from all the others in the middle of the woods.

As bones broke and the boy let out scream after scream asking why they were doing this to him, Sam simply said “because you were mean to me, and my brother here didn’t like that very much so he decided to use you to give me an anatomy lesson. We may have gotten a little… Distracted”. As he began breaking the bones in the right leg, the boy passed out for the last time.  
Sam had completely destroyed that boy and watched as the light drained from his eyes and felt his pulse weaken and become faint until it was gone. It was a moment he would remember forever and also the moment he realized he never wanted to stop doing this, but only so long as Dean was beside him.

It was a matter of survival at first, and then it was a matter of want.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Saw a mistake? Leave a comment!  
> Part three will probably be up sometime in the next two weeks.


End file.
